


A Curious Case of Cookblocking

by YeoSanguineous



Series: Leg Day Series [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Soft Choi San, Soft Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeoSanguineous/pseuds/YeoSanguineous
Summary: Yeosang is still pretty mad that Wooyoung ruined his moment with San in the studio, so San comes up with a plan for them to get back at him.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Series: Leg Day Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165994
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A Curious Case of Cookblocking

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to read part 1 of this series to be able to understand part 2! So either way, if you read one or you read both, I hope you enjoy it!

Boring white ceiling. That's all Kang Yeosang was forced to stare up at, laying flat on his back in his bed that night following his workout with San. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. Yeosang was too frustrated, in more ways than one, with what happened earlier in the day, and it was weighing heavy on him. Why in the  _ world  _ did Wooyoung have to come barging into the studio just then, just when San and he were about to...

San's cute little smile and dimples played over and over in his head, like a siren call, and Yeosang sat up, gaze landing on Wooyoung asleep across from him in his bed. Picking up his pillow, he fought back the urge to just  _ smother  _ him with it, deciding to chuck it across the room and into the wall, obviously disgruntled. Fucking Wooyoung, he just  _ had  _ to ruin the moment. It was totally unfair. He'd never do something like that to Wooyoung, so why? To be fair though, Yeosang didn't exactly tell Woo to leave, nor did he give any sort of indication that he wanted privacy. Either way, Yeosang was still angry at him. Moreso now because Wooyoung made it so he couldn't sleep, stuck laying in bed fantasizing about  _ just  _ how good a kisser San really was. 

Groaning, the black haired male shot up from his bed. He needed something to drink. Some water...or something to try and calm himself. Warm milk maybe? He didn't know, but he was going to the kitchen to try anything he could. Checking his clock, he shook his head at the bright 3:15am that glowed back at him, before carefully making his way past both Jongho and Wooyoung, who were out cold, quietly opening the door, and leaving the room. Thankfully, neither one of them stirred from their sleep, so Yeosang was able to sneak out rather easy. 

Once in the kitchen, Yeosang clicked on the small light that hung above the sink, not wanting to draw attention to himself, before moving to the fridge. Everything was neatly organized, thanks to Seonghwa of course, most of the items labeled with little sticky notes so they could tell who's things were who's. That was their rule, if something wasn't labeled, it was fair game. 

Yeosang was going to try warm milk first. From what he'd seen from his quick Google search, warm milk was good to help with sleeping, at least from the warmth of the drink and the fullness it would leave you with anyways. If that didn't work, his plan B was the packs of chamomile tea that he recalled Seonghwa sticking in the cabinet one day after going out shopping. Something to keep on hand when Hongjoong spent long hours doing his reforming or working on music, and needed to relax. Yeosang was sure he wouldn't mind him borrowing a bag, heck he'd pay him back and buy him a whole new box if he wanted,  _ anything  _ to help him fall asleep. 

Pouring himself a cup of milk, he quickly put the milk carton back into the fridge, and stuck the cup into the microwave. Turning it to heat for about one minute to start, Yeosang sighed to himself, leaning against the island table, as he waited for his milk to warm. He cursed his own mind for thinking the thoughts it was thinking, running a hand through his bangs. It wasn't his fault San was so cute, and pretty, and charming, and his lips were so soft…

"Yeosang what are you doing up so late?" 

The whisper made the black haired male's body jolt, slipping from his spot leaned on the island and falling backwards. He closed his eyes, knowing he was about to crack his head on the island in a moment, but no such sensation came. Eyes snapping back open, he was met by those gorgeous brown ones that he'd been staring at all afternoon, San holding him in place, a gentle hand on the back of his head, and one on his back. 

"You need to be more careful. You could have really hurt yourse-" 

"If I did end up hurting myself it'd be your fault! You scared the shit out of me!" 

Yeosang hissed the words, trying not to wake the rest of the house up. He didn't need anyone coming in there and seeing them, not this time. The microwave beeped, and Yeosang pulled himself up and away from San, moving to take his cup out. 

"Sorry...I was just...worried was all. You usually fall asleep before most of us, well except maybe Mingi. Are you alright?" 

San's shoulders drooped as he spoke softly and apologetically, as Yeosang turned to face him. Yeosang felt bad almost instantly for yelling at him like that, twirling his cup between his hands. 

"You don't need to apologize, it's my fault for sneaking around the place at 3:15 in the morning. I'm al-" 

It took Yeosang only a second more to realize…words falling into nothingness as he stood there. San was standing there completely shirtless, wearing nothing but a loose pair of pajama pants. His face warmed up and he moved to take a drink of his milk, hoping to mask his flush by saying it was from the hot milk. 

"I'm f-fine! Everything is...is fine! What are you even doing up this late any-anyways?"

Yeosang sputtered, causing San to grin, moving to lean beside him on the island. His hand gently placed itself atop Yeosang's, stroking the top of his hand with his thumb. 

"I got up just to use the bathroom. Didn't want to wake Yunho so I went to the one across the hall, and I noticed the light in the kitchen. So I came out here to see who it was. Honestly I wasn't expecting to see you. Hongjoong usually is the night owl, even Seonghwa sometimes when he's so focused on his cleaning he loses track of time. But you, Yeosang, are you having trouble sleeping? You can tell me, I'm here to listen." 

Why was it that Choi San was so caring and sweet to him, almost in a babying sort of way? Finishing his milk, Yeosang pulled his cup down, setting it in the sink, and looked San in the eyes. No, he couldn't lie to him, he didn't have it in his heart to.

"Yeah...I can't get comfortable. I'm still mad at Wooyoung and it's keeping me awake." 

San merely giggled, leaning in a little closer, smirk twitching across his lips as he did so. Yeosang could feel his heart thumping in his chest at how close he'd gotten, but San wasn't phased at all, more like smitten by how easily he'd once again gotten under Yeosang's skin.

"Cute. Sangie...I told you later, remember? I meant that. You want to get back at Wooyoung right? I can see it plastered all over your face. Well, I have a plan." 

The sudden wave of intrigue and excitement that hit Yeosang at the thought of revenge was blatantly obvious on his face, eyes twinkling mischievously in the dim kitchen light. 

"What kind of a plan?" 

San smirked wider, leaning in toward Yeosang's ear, whispering close so only he'd hear in case someone else was awake by chance. 

"We're going to cookblock him." 

Yeosang shook his head, gaze turning a little confused, and a lot annoyed. 

"Sannie...how exactly do you expect us to cockblock him? I mean you know he's pretty much only got eyes for you, so there's no way that'd work." 

San laughed softly, ruffling a hand through Yeosang's already messed up hair. 

"No no, not cockblock sweetie, cookblock. We're going to make it so he  _ can't  _ cook. What's a better revenge than sabotaging the one thing he enjoys most eh?" 

Yeosang had to admit, San was an evil genius. He himself would never have thought of something like that, and Yeosang loved every part of it. 

"That's..that's so perfect. Imagine how mad he's going to get. Just the look on his face...San you're amazing." 

The pink haired male waved him off, leaning his head on Yeosang's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek into it. 

"I'm not that amazing. I just do what I can to make sure that you're happy Sangie. Besides, it's kind of super adorable that you're kept awake by the thought of me, so it's the least I can do to help." 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

Yeosang's mind was a buzz, part from lack of sleep, part from the daze he was in with San that close, but a remark like that? He shouldn't be tempting Yeosang right now. The black haired male leaned in, resting his head atop of San's trying to breathe and not think about San tempting him right now. 

"Anyways...tomorrow afternoon we can put the plan in action alright? Then in the evening…" 

Without a beat, San's hand was walking up Yeosang's chest, and Yeosang's breath was hitching in his lungs almost instantly. 

"...I have the room to myself. Yunho won't be here tomorrow night. After lunch he has to go back to the Imitation set, but he's going to stay in the hotel next door because they need him super early that next morning to shoot some important scenes. Second lead things you know. So...if you wanted…" 

San lifted his head, the black haired male moving to allow him. Once freed from his spot, San spun around to face Yeosang, hands placing themselves on either side of the island around him, leaning in dangerously close, the smirk never leaving his face.

"...you could come over and spend some time with me alone, if you'd like that. Spend the whole night if you want to." 

Yeosang could barely breathe at that statement, a tiny little whine slipping out of him as he leaned there, trapped. All he could do was nod yes, the words not wanting to form. San smiled sweetly, placing a kiss to his cheek before dropping his hands. 

"It's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow Sangie, go get some sleep. Goodnight my cute little Yeoyeo." 

Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to Yeosang's lips, Yeosang shivering at the sudden taste, hungry for more. San though, wouldn't oblige, pulling away after a moment. Yeosang pouted. How was he supposed to sleep now? 

"Sannie…" 

Reaching out, he pulled San back in, kissing him again and trying to make it linger, but San wiggled his way free, ruffling Yeosang's hair again, and kissing his forehead. Yeosang hungrily leaned back in, but San stopped him, pressing his index finger to Yeosang's lips. 

"I  _ said  _ goodnight Sangie." 

Removing his finger, he turned on heel, headed back to his room. Yeosang huffed, stomping a foot, but eventually following orders, heading back and flopping onto his bed, forcing himself to sleep with the thought that he'd get what he wants tomorrow...hopefully…

~~~

The next afternoon rolled around pretty quickly, Yeosang still a little drowsy, but more than ready to carry out the plan. He was laser focused now, revenge the only thing in his mind. 

The first part of the plan was relatively easy. Wooyoung was heading to the studio to do a Vlive to show off his new dance skills to Atiny, which ironically, only served to help the plotting pair. San agreed to go with Wooyoung to cheer him on, and maybe do a few dances himself, and they left, leaving Yeosang alone once again, seeing as the rest of the actor squad was on set, Hongjoong was doing a reform, and Mingi was with Hongjoong giving him a hand and chatting. So, Yeosang took off to the kitchen. San had given him direct orders; go take all of the spices, especially the salt and pepper, and hide them. That way, no matter what Wooyoung wanted to cook, it would be bland. Yeosang wasted no time, tossing all of the spices into a bag and taking them into San's room as he was instructed, hiding them under San's bed. Shutting the door, he raced back down to the kitchen. 

Part two of the plan involved dirtying the utensils and pans. This would be a little harder to pull off, seeing as Wooyoung would get suspicious if there were a ton of dirty dishes in the washer, so Yeosang started small, smearing some butter and melty cheese on a few of them and tossing them in in a way that looked inconspicuous. He'd just closed the washer when San and Wooyoung had entered the kitchen, playfully shoving one another. 

"Wooyoungie you did a great job! You're picking up so many more dance styles lately, and our sweet Atinys love it." 

"Yeah well...I do better when I have my monitor with me. Though, you always tell me I look cool, so how would I know when I don't?" 

Wooyoung teased, sticking his tongue out and bouncing around a little, before pecking San on the cheek. Swallowing back the sudden burning in his chest watching Wooyoung kiss San so easily, Yeosang waved, giving them a smile and raising an eyebrow at San over Wooyoung's shoulder. 

"How was your Vlive?"

Yeosang questioned, waiting for his cue, leaning on the counter again. Wooyoung's eyes lit up as he went into the fridge grabbing a can of soda and opening it, taking a swig. 

"It was great! We had so much fun, didn't we San?" 

San nodded in agreement, patting his stomach a little and frowning, looking over to his best friend. 

"All that dancing though, it works up an appetite, huh Woo? Maybe you could cook us up a nice lunch? The others will be back soon for a little while too." 

Wooyoung nodded, running over to the sink to wash his hands, smiling widely at the thought of cooking for everyone. 

"Yeah sure thing! Tteokbokki and ramen sound good?" 

"Yeah, sounds great!" 

Yeosang played along now as well, watching Wooyoung go for a couple of pans and frowning. The black haired male had to hold back a giggle at the sight of him getting more and more frustrated digging through the cabinet. 

"Did someone really use all the bigger pans? How do you expect me to make enough in this little thing for all eight of us?" 

He held up a tiny little pan, barely enough to serve one of them, grumbling to himself as he searched through the cupboard for any other pan he could use. After a while, he'd settled on some other, random medium sized pan he'd come across, sitting it on the stove and turning his back to cut up the vegetables on his cutting board on the island. 

"Do you want me to soak the tteok for you Wooyoungie?" 

San offered, glancing at a jar of mayonnaise that Wooyoung had left out accidently when he was rummaging through the fridge for the vegetables. Yeosang smirked, slowly moving toward it, keeping out of Wooyoung's view and grabbing it. 

"Yeah could you please? I set them over there on the counter." 

Wooyoung waved his hand with the knife in it behind him, and San moved, grabbing up a bowl, and sneaking a spoon in the process. Moving toward the sink, he started warming up the water for the tteok to soak in, sliding Yeosang the spoon. Yeosang caught it, moving back toward the pan, opening the mayo and spooning a dollop into the now hot pan, smirking as it slowly melted into almost nothing. Once he was satisfied, he moved back to the side of the sink, reaching up to grab a cup from the cupboard, and handing San back the spoon. Yeosang then moved to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a drink, using that as his cover to slide the mayonnaise back into the fridge. 

_ Too easy _

Wooyoung had finished cutting up his vegetables, leaving them on the cutting board, and moving back to the now mayonnaise ruined pan. He put the water, gochujang, soy sauce, red pepper flakes, and sugar into it to boil and make the sauce, giving it a stir. Yeosang casually sipped his newly acquired drink, watching San move again out of Wooyoung's way and back to the island. Wooyoung's soda can was still sitting there, and San had noticed that Yeosang had forgotten to hide the salt. It was alright though, San had another plan it seemed.

"So Yeosang, how has your day been?" 

San questioned now, leaning his back against the island, reaching and grabbing the salt shaker and keeping his behind his back. Yeosang's eyes lit up, having a general idea of what he was about to do. San  _ again  _ was evil, but Yeosang was loving it. 

"It's been nice and quiet. I drew some more hehetmons, and I worked on writing a song, and then I relaxed a little, danced some, and played some video games. All in all, a good day. Wooyoung what about you? Did you have a good day, other than doing your vlive you know?" 

Wooyoung nodded from his spot, carefully watching the sauce start to simmer, stirring it a little more as he spoke up.

"Yeah it was fun! Played some League of Legends this morning, practiced my singing, then went and did the live." 

San made on like he was listening, removing the cap from the salt and pouring a  _ ton _ of it into the soda, before capping it, and shoving it into his pocket. Yeosang couldn't help but snicker under his breath. Oh yes, this was going to be great. He watched as Wooyoung looked around, brow furrowing. 

"Hey, where's the salt?" 

San shrugged, using his acting skills to look innocent, which was way more than attractive to Yeosang currently. San was such a good actor that he even almost had Yeosang fooled for a second, until he remembered the soda can. 

"Dunno. I thought it was over there on the counter. It's ok though, the soy sauce had plenty of salt in it. You should be fine. It smells really good already Wooyoungie, I can't wait to eat." 

All of a sudden, as if on cue, Mingi appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, the smell of the food having attracted the tall male. His eyes were wide and he licked his lips, stepping in with a smile, his hand on his stomach." 

"Soooo um Wooyoung, that is for all of us...right?" 

His voice was sheepish as he asked, his stomach letting out a loud growl and betraying him. Wooyoung laughed loudly, turning from the pan to the gaggle of people now in the kitchen. 

"Of course Mingi-ah! You know I love making lunch for everyone. We're going to all share a pan of tteokbokki and some ramen for lunch." 

Mingi seemed relieved, sighing a little as he ruffled a hand through his hair and gave his bangs a shake. 

"So how are you Mingi? Having fun with Hongjoong?" 

San ventured to ask after a moment, netting him a slightly apprehensive glance from the taller male. 

"Yeah...just all the hammering he's doing right now with the studs is giving me a massive headache. I enjoy watching him work, but I had to excuse myself. Maybe some caffeine will help ease the dull throbbing in my skull." 

Mingi eyed up the open soda on the table as he'd said that, scooping it up and bringing the can to his lips. Yeosang's eyes widened a little and San grabbed for his hand, looking at him and subtly raising a brow his way.

"Welp sorry to whomever this soda belongs to, I need it." 

Mingi chuckled, tossing back the can and swallowing half of it in one go. It took not even half a second, and he was gagging uncontrollably, slamming the can back onto the table. His face was contorted into one hell of a disgusted and pained expression, nose scrunched and face puckered. Mingi gripped the side of the island so he wouldn't drop to the floor as he hacked and choked, trying to fight the foul taste in his mouth. 

Wooyoung instantly startled at the sound, spinning back around from his spot stirring the pot, wide eyed and thoroughly confused.

"Mingi-ah, what happened? Are you alright?" 

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!? EW...I've never-" 

His words were cut short by another gross gag, one hand moving up to cover his mouth. Shoving San aside, he raced over to the sink, spitting hard, trying to reach for a glass to fill with water. 

"Blegh, who was drinking that? Are they out of their minds?" 

San was trying  _ so  _ hard not to burst into a fit of laughter at the sudden antics, but feeling Yeosang elbow him hard in the side brought him back to his senses. Yeosang knew better, if San laughed, they'd be suspicious and their whole plan could fall down the drain. 

"Wooyoung that's your soda right? You did take a drink of it to make sure it was good after you opened it, didn't you?" 

Yeosang spoke up this time, and San was in awe now of how quickly the black haired male was thinking on his toes. Yeosang was one smart guy, San had to hand it to him. Wooyoung nodded, grabbing up the can and looking closely at it. 

"Yeah I did when I got it out of the fridge. Mingi are you sure you're not overreacting?" 

Mingi looked up from his glass of water, and if looks could kill, Wooyoung would be six feet under by now. 

"If you don't believe me, then be my guest. Take a drink of that and tell me it's fine. Not even Yunho or Jongho would drink that crap, and they tend to not be phased by adverse stuff like that." 

Wooyoung grumbled, clearly annoyed that Mingi was calling him out so suddenly, and brought the can to his lips, determined now to shut him up.

"Oh please, it can't be that bad." 

Hissing the words, he took a big gulp, instantly tossing the can toward the sink as the soda slid down his throat. Wooyoung yelped, dropping to the floor and rolling a little, trying to brush off his tongue with a finger. Mingi cracked a wide, mouth open smile, eyes disappearing into crescents at Wooyoung's anguish. His deep, cute laugh filled the air as he bent over a little, setting his drink down and clapping. 

"Told you!" 

Wooyoung was quite disgruntled now. Having his taste buds assaulted like that was not pleasant in the least, and when his gaze landed on San and Yeosang standing beside each other, he started to see red. 

"Blegh….blegh...you two...what did you do to my soda!? You two had to have tampered with it or something. It tasted fine when I opened it and now....it tastes like pure salt! Tell me what you did to my drink right now or else!" 

Wooyoung howled from the floor, forcing himself to sit up, glaring hard at Yeosang as he did so. In his mind, there was no doubt that the pair did something to make his drink taste that bad. There was no other explanation that made sense to him. 

Yeosang played it cool though, Wooyoung's words not really seeming to bother him one bit. Crossing his arms, he shook his head, speaking as calm and logically as he could possibly muster to sell his facade.

"I didn't do anything to your soda. I was over here drinking my drink the whole time away from the island. I wasn't even near it." 

San too interjected, making sure to give his best innocent face as he did so, softly squeezing Yeosang's hand to reassure him he did a good job.

"Yeah and I was soaking the tteok for you. I just moved over here by Yeosang a minute ago. Neither of us were near the can, so how could we have messed with it?" 

Wooyoung opened his mouth to interject, but he couldn't find any flaw in their argument. He hadn't noticed either of them go near the island, so they wouldn't have had time to mess with the drink. Shoulders slouching, he sheepishly spoke up.

"Y-you're right Sannie. You guys couldn't have messed with my drink. At least not as far as I can figure."

San nodded, walking over and placing a hand on Wooyoung's shoulder, gaze firm now as he looked him in the eyes.

"Now I think you owe an apology to Yeosang for blaming him. I can handle you being a jerk to me, but don't be a jerk to him." 

San's words were firm, and that was enough to calm Wooyoung down a little. Wooyoung pulled himself back to his feet, pouring the rest of the soda out and tossing the can in the recycling. 

"Ok ok you're right. Still doesn't explain how my soda went bad, but for what it's worth...sorry I suspected you Yeosangie."

Yeosang huffed, pouting a little just to cement his lie. 

"Don't do it again ok?" 

Wooyoung did nothing but laugh, moving over to the black haired male and pulling him unceremoniously into a sloppy hug, squeezing him tightly and looking up at him with big doe eyes. 

"Do you forgive meee?" 

_ For blaming me even though you're right to, yeah sure. For cockblocking me, not yet Jung Wooyoung.  _

"Yesss I forgive you. Now let go of me will ya, before you burn your sauce." 

All Wooyoung needed to hear was burn and he jumped, letting go of Yeosang and rushing back to his pan. Mingi side eyed the remaining pair, not sure what was going on really, but having a hunch that Yeosang and San were up to... _ something _ . He was curious, but he wasn't about to dig himself into a hole with them. Finishing his water, he cleaned the cup, putting it back and heading toward the door. 

"Alrighty, I'll leave you guys to finish cooking then. I'll go round up the others and get them to the dining room. Don't get too crazy in here ok?" 

He shot San a glance and a wink as he spoke, headed off toward the direction of Hongjoong's room. The pink haired male also turned on heel, scooping Yeosang's hand and lacing their fingers together. 

"Yeah good idea. We should go wash up and get ready then, eh Yeosang?"

"Y-yeah! I should at least go change shirts. This one is a little sweaty from dancing in it." 

Wooyoung didn't even look back, waving the pair off with his free hand as he started to add the vegetables and tteok to the pan. 

"Yah ok! Just hurry up and get back quick or else I'm not saving you a portion! Seonghwa, Yunho, and Jongho are probably starving from working so hard, and I won't stop them from taking your food if they want it." 

San and Yeosang didn't even acknowledge him, already half way out of the room before he'd finished his sentence. Reaching the hallway near the bedrooms, San came to an abrupt stop, Yeosang almost slamming into him from the momentum of how fast they'd been moving. The pink haired male let go of Yeosang's hand and swung around, Yeosang stumbling to catch up. Grabbing Yeosang by the shoulders, San gave him a gentle shove back, pressing him into the wall. 

"You did such a good job Yeosang. He's already so mad, and he still doesn't know you ruined the tteokbokki with mayonnaise yet." 

Yeosang shuddered as San cooed his praise at him with such soft, twinkling eyes. Something inside of Yeosang had decided just then that he wanted to be bold, so he reached up, cupping the side of San's neck, the other walking up his chest and tracing little circles near his collarbone. 

"Mhm, I worked so hard Sannie. I think I deserve a  _ reward _ . A little something for doing so well for you, don't you think?" 

San was stunned into silence a moment, cheeks burning, and Yeosang smirked. He wasn't sure what took over him, but he kind of liked it. He kind of liked watching San sweat a little. 

"Not yet Sangie. I told you, tonight. I promise you you'll get your chance. Can you be patient with me please? Just for a little longer, I'll make it worth the wait." 

San leaned in as he spoke the words, brushing his lips just barely against Yeosang's, leaving the tiniest of nibbles there before pulling away. Yeosang groaned. He was  _ tired _ of waiting. He wanted to kiss San now, but…

"I guess so...just…don't leave me hanging anymore please? I don't think I can handle another sleepless night." 

Feeling the gentle touch of San's hand feathering his hair, Yeosang sighed, leaning into it and relaxing a little. 

"I would never. You're too cute to ignore. When did you get so cute Sangie? Or maybe it's I just wasn't paying enough attention to you to see it because we never really get to have time together. I'm sorry, I need to fix that. Heh, I'll just have to keep joining you for workouts more often right?" 

Yeosang nodded a little too enthusiastically at that offer. 

"Please,  _ please _ do. I'd really like that." 

"You know Yeosang, it seems like...I could be your crush crush crush crush crush." 

San started singing again and the black haired male rolled his eyes, even though he found the gesture endearing. 

"Oh my god San shut up and go get ready for lunch ok?" 

"Fine, but I didn't hear you say no though." 

San teased with a wink as he let go of Yeosang and headed for his room to change and clean up. 

Finally, now everyone was gathered for lunch. Wooyoung had dished out everyone a bowl of tteokbokki and everyone began to dig in. Well...until they tasted it anyways. Seonghwa's nose scrunched, and he still forced himself to continue, being the sweet polite man he was, not wanting to upset Wooyoung. Hongjoong though, would make his distaste known. He loudly shoved the bowl away, looking up at Wooyoung with a glare. 

"Wooyoung what the heck did you do to this tteokbokki? It's got a foul aftertaste to it. I told you to get my meal ready, but I can't even eat this. Didn't you learn to  _ taste  _ your food while you're cooking it?" 

Wooyoung's eyes dimmed, but he still blushed a little. He couldn't help it, he just found Hongjoong attractive when he treated him badly like this. 

"I...I'm sorry Hongjoong. Do you want me to cook you something else? I'll do it right away." 

Hongjoong waved him off, leaning a little in his chair and deciding to eat some of the ramen, that wasn't bad actually. Though the aftertaste from the tteokbokki kind of ruined it for him. Everyone else ate in silence, either focusing on the ramen or just fiddling with their fork around the tteokbokki. A few minutes passed, and the leader sighed loudly, watching everyone struggle to eat made him feel bad. 

"It's ok guys, I'll just order us all a pizza. Don't force yourself to finish that. It was an accident I'm sure, probably some expired spices or gochujang or something. Heavens knows none of us check the date on that stuff. Sorry I yelled Wooyoung...I'm just a little on edge and hungry." 

Hongjoong pulled out his phone and went on the internet to order the pizza, Wooyoung still a little pink but feeling relieved knowing Hongjoong wasn't mad at him. He jumped up and collected up all their bowls, throwing away the tainted food and sticking the dishes in the dishwasher while they waited for the pizza to arrive. 

Yeosang could feel Mingi's eyes back on him suddenly, watching as Mingi leaned over close to him and got close to his ear. 

_ "You owe me for making me eat that crap after the soda incident, and don't tell me you and San weren't behind it. I saw the outline of some sort of shaker in San's pants pocket."  _

Yeosang's eyes widened a little, but he leaned back in, placing a hand on Mingi's lap as he whispered back. 

_ "Sorry about that, really. We didn't expect you to come in, much less take Woo's soda. San and I will make it up to you and take you out for some mint choco ice cream later. Sound good?"  _

Mingi nodded, moving his hand to latch pinkies under the table with Yeosang, cementing their deal, smiling excitedly at the thought of getting ice cream out of this. 

One thing was for sure, Yeosang realized as he felt San pat his leg under the other side of the table, he most definitely got some payback on Wooyoung today. Did he go to far, he couldn't help but wonder a little.Though seeing San's dimples on display as he grinned at him reminded him what got them into this whole mess in the first place, and he had to play the whole thing out, no matter how far he'd taken his revenge. 

~~~

Night time had finally rolled around, and Yeosang could feel himself getting more and more nervous. This was it, it was  _ finally  _ happening. He'd told Jongho and Wooyoung that he was going to go over to San's room to play League of Legends with him, San wanting to show Yeosang how to use a different champion and it being easier if he watched San play as them first. Neither of them questioned it, the pair both more excited that they'd have more play options if Yeosang mained another champion. So now the black haired male was standing at San's door, heart pounding in his chest. 

Yeosang knocked twice, shoving his hands back into his deep v cut, cozy grey cardigan, waiting for San to answer. It took a few moments, but finally the door swung open, San standing there shirtless again, his sweatpants he'd been wearing earlier now hanging dangerously off his hips as leaned in the doorframe. 

"Ah, there you are Sangie! Come on in and let's get started." 

He spoke loud enough that Wooyoung and Jongho would hear, pulling Yeosang into the room and leaving the door opened a small crack. Yeosang stumbled inside, standing just inside the door out of view, not exactly sure what to do at that moment. He wasn't sure why his nerves were getting the better of him suddenly, I mean hell, two days ago San was underneath him kissing him while he did his push ups and he wasn't nervous then. So why now? 

"Go sit down, make yourself comfy." 

San grinned, motioning to his bed. Yeosang gulped hard, but obeyed, crawling up and sitting with his back against the pillows. Once San saw that he was sufficiently relaxed, he turned toward the bed, kicking off his sweatpants without a second to spare, leaving him now in nothing but his underwear. Yeosang instantly turned red, reaching up with a sweater pawed hand to cover his face. 

"San-ah...what are you doing?" 

The words came out in a tiny little whimper as he watched San move back and quickly close and lock the door behind him. 

"God you're so cute. I just want to eat you up." 

San waltzed over to the bed, crawling up the end of it and grinning like the devil. Sliding up the bed, San let his hands walk up Yeosang's leg, before reaching up to take his sweater pawed hand in his, noticing the nervousness in the way Yeosang was sitting. 

"What's the matter Sangie? I told you I'd make this worth your wait didn't I? Is this not what you wanted?" 

"It's not that. I just…" 

Yeosang paused to laugh at how silly he was about to sound. 

"...I built this up in my head so much I've made myself nervous now that it's actually here." 

San giggled softly, caressing Yeosang's cheek with his free hand, the hand holding Yeosang's other lifting it up so he could place a gentle kiss on the top of it once he moved the sleeve out of the way. 

"Aww sweetie...you don't have to be nervous. We'll go at your pace, and do what you want tonight ok? That's the least I can do as your crush." 

"Would you stop it already with that?" 

Yeosang was embarrassed now as he grumbled the words, pulling his hand away from San's. He watched as a pout twisted across the pink haired male's lips, looking up at him with a little frown. 

"Am I not your crush then? After all we've been through? Yeosang I'm hurt." 

There was an underlying tease in the words, but at the same time, Yeosang could tell he was being serious. Why must San make him admit it?

"You are but...you don't...you don't need to be blasting it out loud all over the place ok? If the others overheard you I'd never hear the end of it." 

San's pout instantly turned into a deep grin, dimples full on display as he leaned in close, kissing Yeosang on the cheek. 

"Yay!" 

"Now would you just hurry up, get over here and show me how you  _ really  _ kiss, and none of the teasing b.s. either." 

San nodded, reaching to cup the back of Yeosang's neck, leaning his weight on him as he leaned in, only stopping for just a moment. 

"Can I tell you something first?" 

Yeosang grumbled a little, but allowed him to continue, curious as to what he wanted to say. 

"I meant it earlier when I said I'm sorry I didn't pay as much attention to you as I should be. Between acting, and practice for our album, and filming all our content, I never really get the chance to see you, for you. Like the you I've seen the past two days. The dedicated Yeosang that works really hard, but also likes to pull pranks and goof off. The one that is so funny, smart, and cute when he's feeling carefree. It's really nice to get to see that side of you, and I want to see it more often. Please? I want to spend time alone with you more often. Heh maybe I'm the one with the crush thinking about it." 

San reached back with his free hand to ruffle through his hair a little sheepishly and Yeosang sighed. Damnit San, could you possibly be any more sweet? It was sickening to Yeosang, but at the same time, it made him feel really good inside, really happy. The black haired male nodded in agreement to San's request, honestly excited for it. He liked working out with San actually after the initial annoyance of it all, and he did want to be closer with him too. So all in all it worked out for both of them. 

"Come here already so we can kiss before I change my mind." 

Yeosang teased as San finally closed the gap, pressing his lips to Yeosang's softly at first. Yeosang smiled into the kiss, nibbling and sucking on San's bottom one hungrily. They tasted just as good as he remembered, better maybe now. San gasped slightly, but nibbled back, running his tongue across Yeosang's bottom lip and teeth, begging for entrance into his mouth. Yeosang obliged, hands twisting into San's hair as his tongue slid in, brushing against Yeosang's lightly, teasingly. Yeosang had to admit, San was a really good kisser, and he'd only cemented that fact when he pulled away, lips trailing down from Yeosang's to his neck, nibbling a little and then making their way down to suck on his collarbone. 

"Sannie...no marks please. Don't want...want the others to question…" 

He could feel San nod against him, lips trailing back up and locking with Yeosang's once more. The black haired male was in a daze already, the high of finally getting to actually kiss San being almost too much for him. He'd become so lost in the moment, that he couldn't focus on anything but San, hands trailing along his chest and down his hips. 

"The salt shaker….? CHOI SAN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" 

Wooyoung's voice boomed outside of San's door, causing both Yeosang and him to jump. San's eyes widened and he turned his head back to the door, worried he'd not locked it properly, when realization hit him. Turning back he looked down at Yeosang, chuckling. 

"I had the salt shaker in my sweatpants. It must have rolled out of the pocket and into the hallway when I tossed them off...shit…" 

Yeosang burst into a fit of giggles, and San leaned down, laughing hard too as his head came to rest on Yeosang's chest. Yeosang wrapped his arms around him, placing a soft kiss to the crown of his head as they laid there. 

"Hey, at least the door is locked. We can always just say we didn't hear him because you had your music up too loud." 

"SAN YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF. YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" 

"Yeah...sounds like a plan." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading, and leaving kudos and comments! I really appreciate it! This is my first official series I've ever written and now that I'm finally getting back into a rhythm with writing, I hope to give you all more fun things in the future! 
> 
> Feel free to check out my twitter  
> if you'd Iike and I'll see you in the next fic!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sehunniepops)
> 
> <3 Biri


End file.
